yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Alper Kanca
thumb|600px|[[Eurofrog]] Haberleri Oyunun kuralları artık değişti Dünya otomotiv devlerine parça üreten Kanca AŞ’nin Genel Müdür Yardımcısı Alper Kanca: “Artık oyunun kuralları değişti. 2012 yılında piyasaya sürülecek bir aracın parçasını bugünden pazarlık edip, siparişe bağlamanız ve o güne kadar da maliyetinizi düşürecek tedbirleri alıp, en verimli üretimi sağlamanız gerekiyor...” Bu sözler Kanca El Aletleri Dövme Çelik ve Makine Sanayi AŞ’nin Genel Müdür Yardımcısı Alper Kanca’ya ait. Kanca bir aile şirketi. Ağırlıklı olarak otomotiv sektörüne yönelik üretim yapıyor. Krank milleri, şanzımandaki dişli taslakları, motordaki piston kolları gibi yüzlerce dövme çelik parça üretiyor. Alper Kanca “Türkiye’de üretilen ne tür araç var ise, biz muhakkak bir tarafından parça vermekteyiz. Ford Otosan, Tofaş, Oyak Reno, Toyota ülkemizdeki en büyük müşterilerimiz. Yurtdışında ise Volkswagen (Golf, Passat) ve Audi (A3, A4) en büyük müşterimiz. Ama daha az adetli mesela Bentley’e piston kolu yapıyoruz. Ya da Alfa Romeo’ların en önemli parçalarından bazıları bizim ürünümüz. Geçenlerde Porsche ile ilk parçamızı bağlamış olmak, bizi heyecanlandırdı. Bizim ürettiğimiz ama Bosch, Delphi, ZF gibi 1. seviye küresel tedarikçilerin işleyerek sistem haline getirdikleri parçalarımız E serisi Mercedes veya BMW gibi araçlarda kullanılıyor” diye anlatıyor. Bu seneki ihracat beklentileri ise yaklaşık 25 milyon Avro. Bunun önemli bir kısmı Kıta Avrupası’na. Kanca “pek fazla Türk firmasına nasip olmayacak bir Avrupa birinciliğimiz de var. Kuruluşumuzdan itibaren gelen el aletleri işimizde geçen yıldan beri Avrupa da pazar lideriyiz. Niş bir pazarda yani Mengene imalatında geçen yıl Alman ve İtalyan rakiplerimizi geçerek, birinciliğe oturduk. 30 yıl evvel mengene, pense, çekiç gibi ürünlerin ithal edildiği bir ülke için bu birincilik gurur kaynağı. Avrupada’ki en büyük toptancılar, teknik malzeme zincirleri için KANCA otomotivdeki isminden çok daha fazla bilinen bir marka olmuştur. Otomotiv ürünlerinin üzerinde ismimiz yok ve parçalarımız, otomobilin içinde, görünmeyen yerlerde. Ama el aletlerinde durum farklı. Herkes hayatta eline bir çekiç veya keser almış, bir kerpetene, mengeneye dokunmuştur” diyor. ‘Felsefe istedim, işletme okudum’ Alper Kanca ailenin 2. kuşak temsilcilerinden. Aslında sosyoloji veya felsefe okumayı arzulamış ancak hafif yollu imaların da tesiriyle “aile şirketine faydası olsun” diye işletmeyi seçmiş ve İTÜ işletme mühendisliğinde okumuş. Öykünün bundan sonrasını “Sonra yurtdışına gittim ve Viyana’da okudum. Tam doktoraya başlamıştım ki babam, ‘bu kadar yeter, üniversitede mi kalacaksın’ diyerek geri çağırdı. Hem İstanbul’un sesine hem de yıllarca hazırlanmış olduğumuz aile şirketinin çağrısına uyarak geri döndüm. O gün bugündür de en alttan başlayarak yani bir prens gibi tepeden paraşütle inmeden, işimizi önce öğrenmeye sonra da yönetmeye çalıştım” diye anlatıyor. Gebze’de TOSB’de faaliyet gösteren Kanca AŞ’nin bugün 500’e yakın çalışanı var. Kanca “Ür-Ge ve Ar-Ge konularında sektördeki en iddialı firmalar arasında olduğumuz için sektör ortalamasının çok üzerinde mühendis istihdamımız var” diyor. 2. www.tumgazeteler.com/haberleri/alper-kanca/ - Önbellek - Benzer - 3. TAYSAD Yönetim Kurulu Üyesi Alper Kanca Haberleri TAYSAD Yönetim Kurulu Üyesi Alper Kanca hakkında ulusal basında çıkan tüm haberler-0. www.tumgazeteler.com/.../taysad-yonetim-kurulu-uyesi-alper-kanca/ - Önbellek - Benzer - 4. Alper Kanca (Kanca Yönetim Kurulu Başkanı) Alper Kanca (Kanca Yönetim Kurulu Başkanı) bilgisi Ototrend yayının 14. sayısının 68. sayfasında geçmektedir. Alper Kanca (Kanca Yönetim Kurulu Başkanı) ... www.dijimecmua.com › Ototrend - Önbellek - Benzer - 5. Alper Kanca (Kanca Yönetim Kurulu Başkanı) - Kanca Alper Kanca (Kanca Yönetim Kurulu Başkanı) - Kanca. www.dijimecmua.com › Ototrend - Önbellek - Benzer - 6. Yenişehir İlçesi: Alper Kanca -tebrik Alper Kanca -tebrik · Posted by Picasa. Gönderen KARTAL ..... 1000 Badminton Kortu Projesi · Alper Kanca -tebrik · Halk Eğitim Sergisi -Öğretmenevi ... www.eyupsabrikartal.com/2009/01/alper-kanca-tebrik.html - Önbellek - 7. Alper Kanca - Pipl Profiles During his speech, Alper Kanca shared what he has encountered as a son, as a . ... TAYSAD YÃƒÂ¶netim Kurulu ÃƒÅ“yesi Alper Kanca da, demir ÃƒÂ§elik ... pipl.com/directory/name/Kanca/Alper - Önbellek - 8. Köprübaşı Beşköy Forums-viewtopic-İşadamı,Bürokrat siyaset ... Alper Kanca:Kanca Aş Genel Müdürü. Çrş Oca 02, 2008 12:56 pm, Kullanıcının profilini görüntüle · Özel mesaj gönder · Yazarın web sitesini ziyaret et · MSN ... www.koprubasi.tv/Site/modules.php?name=Forums... - Önbellek - Benzer - 9. Kocaelili Kanca, Avrupa Lideri - Kocaeli Haber Gazetesi, Internet ... 22 Oca 2010 ... KANCA A.Ş. Yönetim Kurulu Başkanı Alper Kanca, ikinci kuşak bir aile şirketi olduklarını belirterek, “1960'lı yıllarda babam ve amcam ... www.kocaelihaber.com.tr/haber_detay.asp?haberID=16768 - Önbellek - 10. Kanca Makina Kanca Makina A.Ş., el aletleri ve hırdavat malzemelerinin ithalatı ve yurtiçi pazarlaması hizmetlerini vermektedir. www.kanca.com/ - Önbellek - Benzer - Bu aramadan bazı sonuçları kaldırdınız. Gizle Yükleniyor...